This invention relates to a mechanical connection having a length which is variable along an axis and which length can be selectively fixed at a desired length.
At the present time it is the practice in arming aircraft to secure an individual store to a suitable structural component of an aircraft so that the store is secure with respect to the loads which are imposed upon the store during the operation of the aircraft. As is known, various stores are carried in various locations on an aircraft, such as under the wings or the main body of the aircraft, and the configuration of the various stores differs one from the other. Obviously since airborne stores can be explosive devices, such as rockets and bombs, considerable care must be exercised to insure that each store is properly secured with respect to its particular location on or in an aircraft. Heretofore it has been the practice to secure each store with respect to an aircraft by a pair of swaybraces located in the structure carrying the store. In view of the necessity of properly securing a store the swaybars or swaybraces are normally rigid members which, in view of the various configurations of stores, requires the swaybraces to essentially be adjustable for a particular store in a particular location on a particular aircraft. Swaybraces normally have pads at each of their ends which are adjustable by a bolt and nut. The time required for adjusting each nut and bolt for various stores is longer than desired for efficient swaybracing.